Allison and James
by BurnInTheAshes
Summary: Happy ending don't always happen, the princess doesn't always get the prince and rule the land. When the girls hide behind their stuffed animals and the boy hide behind a sword.
1. Down the Hall

Once upon a time when everyone had secretes and were planning against everyone. Happy ending don't always happen, the princess doesn't always get the prince and rule the land. When wars wage lands and the skies become dark quickly, the girls hide behind their stuffed animals and the boy hide behind a sword. This story is about a girl and boy like every other but as you can tell this doesn't end they it should.

As I walk down the dark stone hallway lit by fire, I pass open doors with people chained to the walls and mice running around there feet. Some screaming for help, screaming at me to help, I run fast down the hall to get away I turn down another hall it very dark there is almost no light. I can hear people working on metal hammering and pounding. Grinding away what is raw. I run faster and faster to try and get out but I trip over something and it makes a loud crash.

Now there are foot step, lots of footsteps, and people talking angrily. I get up quickly and run into the open door to my right. It's also dark in here someone is sitting in a corner and ask what I'm doing in here. I ignore them and walk to a far back corner where it's almost impossible to see. The people outside walk past the room, I walk slowly to the door and peer outside the room and I see nothing.

I take a step out of the door and someone grabs my hand. It's the person from the corner they exclaim that there is a hallway just a little bit up this hallway that leads upstairs so that I can get out. I walk out of the room and walk down the hallway and quietly as possible there are many rooms filled with animals and creatures of all sorts some have people in them screaming to get. The hallway is just a little more up I keep telling myself. Then suddenly right there to my left a hallway opens up into stairs and the stairs go up...

I walk up them and come to a great door. Now to leave this dark decimate place. To hear those screams and those cries for help will never leave my head. This place will haunt me in my dreams. I go to reach for the handle or the door and open it. Bright light shines through and I'm blinded. I take me first step into the light...

As I walk into the grand room, the one with big windows that look into the court yard. Many doors fill this room. Yet thou I live here I have not been through every door. As I go to walk through this door it's not very pretty like the rest. Yet it has chips out of it and the door knob is scratched. I go to turn it so I can quickly hide for my game of hide and seek with my friends. But a guard comes out. He is huge compared to me, covered in the metal of my father's army. He looks down and says, "Little Alison you may not go through this door, you need to find another place."

I looked at him shocked, and with my little voice, "Yes sir." I run away to another hiding spot. Looking around the room I see curtains and run behind them.

The bright shining light fades and I can now see the grand room with the tall windows and curtains that look into the court yard. I remember the game of hide and seek when the huge soldier told me I could not go through that door.

There is people all around but nobody noticed that I as coming through the door. I walked through the people and my friend came to me, "Ali why are you not dressed yet?"


	2. The Ball

"Dress for what?" I look at him he is dress in a black suit with a blue shirt underneath the jacket and his hair done all nice.

"The ball of course! Come on Ali I'll walk you to your room."

As we walk down the hallways to my room, so many people around everywhere, I should find this normal because father has parties all the time but this one is different it has a different feel to it.

We walk into my room and I fine a blue and white sleek dress lying on my bed with a pair of shoes to wear. I walk to my bathroom and shut the door. On the mirror I see a note, it says that "you shall put on the dress on your bed and the shoes on the floor… you will wait for a bit in your room and someone will come get you…" signed by mother.

I start a shower and get in; there is dirt and stuff all over me from being in that horrible place. As I'm in the shower I can here James the boy that brought me to my room singing away. As I get out and dry myself off I put on the dress and mother asked and I do my hair quickly into an up do. I walk out of the bathroom and James walks towards me and just looks at me and don't say anything but smiles. As I put on my shoes my father the king walks through the door of my room.

"We must go come on now you two let us go to the party." We walk through the room and back down the hallways and James escorts me all the way, our elbows entwined together.

"James, James, James, please walk beside me please?"

"Yes Kat I can walk with you. Please don't worry I will always walk with you"

James of only ten comes beside me and holds my hand. We walk down the halls to the grand room like we always do. As we get to the great grand doors we walk through and someone announces that we have entered.

"The young princess is now here to enter her 9th birthday. And look at whose with her the young James dressed all handsome."

James pulls me into the middle of the room. Wraps his figures into mine and other hand around my waits we start to spin around the room and dance around everyone. The music changes and now it's faster. Just to be so close to him and look into his eyes and know exactly what he wants to know exactly to where he is moving. Everyone has stopped dancing there is a circle of people around us. Just watching and waiting for a show. As he lifts me into the air I close my eyes, I can hear everyone gasp and clap. He set me down and spins me around once more. The music fades and everyone is clapping and wanting more. We take a bow together and walk off to where father is standing along the front of the room.

As time passes multiple guys come and ask me to dance. They always do, and I always turn them down. But they keep trying all the time. I will only dance with James. James comes and grabs my hand again and we walk towards the dance floor and we just dance a little bit. But he starts to move more fluently and we start too slid across the floor and spin again. The people all stop and watch us. We can hear whispers of the people saying "oh look how great they are together."

"Look how she always know what he's going to do"

"They must practice all the time."

Truth is we never practice we just together none stop we are inseparable. As we keep going the music goes on and on and we dance and dance. People start to join in with us and it becomes a ball again.

James grabs my hand and pulls me away through the door and we start to run down the hall way through the door to outside. We run through the court year to the back to the garden and hide behind the bushes that are grown in a circle with a gazebo in the middle he drags me up to the gazebo and he starts to spin me to more and we dance for a long time. And the moon gets higher and higher the music in the ball room become louder and loud.

As Alison and James dance and dance. He watches Alison's curls bounce and her dress spin. He doesn't let her out of his sight. But as they know of they are by themselves and there is no one around. Alison runs off behind some bushes and James chases her. They play chase for a long while.

As I run behind the bush someone is stand there and they push me to the ground and I scream. "JAMES JAMES JAMES! HELP ME!"

" ALI ALI ALI WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"IM BEHINDTHE…"

"ALI?! Ali where are you?"

It becomes quiet and James keeps looking for Alison but she is nowhere. He runs back to the ball and run through the grand doors and yells for the king.

"SIR SIR! Your daughter is gone I can't find her someone took her?!"

The king yells for his guard and sends them away outside to look for her. The ball ends immediately and everyone leaves.


End file.
